


In Any Universe

by halliecam



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finished, Frottage, Happy Ending, I tried my best, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, plot and porn, sex scene, switching top and bottom, yumminess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe John and Sherlock meet in a bar. Eventually it leads to sex. (I'm hoping to turn this into a long story but here is the first chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for such a long time there is no excuse DX. But if you wish to know what happened... School started back up and I just suck okay? Anyways it's safe to say I failed the 30 OTP challenge... Oh well. Here's a story I'm starting. Please enjoy! If you have any suggestions, ideas, requests, ect. please tell me in the comments! Feel free to give criticism it helps me with my writing. ANYWAYS ENJOY!! :D

**Chapter 1**

John didn’t normally go out on a weekday night; it felt too vulgar a thing. It was out of his nightly routine of getting home from the hospital, eating a meager dinner, washing up, and then passing out watching the telly. He was fairly straight-laced as far as he was concerned. He was an ex-soldier after all.

So why was he in this posh pub on a Tuesday night? Maybe it was the patient he lost today, or the screaming and wailing of his heart-broken family. The stress of work was getting him tonight and he just needed a few beers to get loose and not think about things. Okay… he might need a few shots too.

The humble and cozy pub which John usually frequented was full of rowdy senior citizens, and the noise was too much to handle. He decided that the pub he was currently in, though much more uppity than he usually liked, would have to do. It was more like a mellow club than a pub to be honest. During the day it doubled as a coffee shop and was always full of younger and more “hip” people. John was definitely out of his element.

As soon as the John entered the club he knew he was going to need start off some shots of Vodka to tolerate the crowd gathered there. They were all younger than him, taller than him, and better dressed than he was. John desperately tried to squeeze up to the front counter to make his purchase. Why the hell were there so many tall people here? It was completely useless for him to eve try and push his way through them. Before he even decided to quit his pathetic attempt at getting some alcohol he was politely tapped on the shoulder, and a sultry deep voice graced his ears.

“Hello, I noticed you were trying… in vain might I add… to purchase a shot of Vodka. Seeing you in such a troubling position, I decided to get some for us both.”

John turned around to see a stunningly tall and handsome man behind him. He was wearing a suit like he was born into it. The top few buttons were open on his silky, dark purple button-down. This stranger had curly black hair and strikingly ice-blue eyes that held John’s gaze unwaveringly. If John was into guys, this man would be his ideal type; tall, lean, and drop-dead gorgeous.

“Shall we find somewhere to sit?” The man smiling with his eyes said when he noticed how flabbergasted his new found companion was.  “The name’s Sherlock Holmes, John. I think we could get along very well together.” Sherlock winked and then turned around as he led the way to an open table.

John couldn’t help but to follow the man. After all he knew John’s name somehow and bought him shots. His curiosity wouldn’t allow him to do anything but to cautiously follow this handsome stranger. The table Sherlock chose was small, tall, and circular; it would probably only hold enough room for a pint or two. It made their shots look a lot bigger than they actually were. They sat down, Sherlock on the booth part and John on tall stool that made him feel better about being short as it brought him up closer to everyone else.

“Ummm… sorry, but how do you know my name?” John was utterly confused but he was certain he had never met a Sherlock Holmes in his entire life.

“Well you look like a John. But besides that you are still wearing your name tag from Barts.” Sherlock winked again. The more he did that the more John liked his face.

“Oh dear, sorry I came here straight from work.” John flushed; he hadn’t even bothered to change before coming here that was how distressed he was.

“Bad day I can assume then. A man of his late fourties died on you. Kidney transplant was it? That’s extremely unlucky.”

“Actually it was a liver fragment transplant. But how did you know that?” John again was surprised by how right Sherlock was.

Sherlock seemed to ignore his questioning. Instead he simply asked, “what if I could tell you it wasn’t by accident that this man passed? Of course it’s not your fault either, don’t even think that. I don’t need you throwing a pity party on me.”

“How did you know I was going to say something like that?”

“Very simple, your eyebrows are very expressive I can tell even the slightest emotion from them. You are practically an open-book.” Sherlock smirked at that. His eyes were raking John up and down as if he was analyzing everything about him all the way down to the camp incident that John had long ago experienced and suppressed. “Camp Takei huh?” He questioned it seemed John had given it away.

“Excuse me what?”

“That’s when you noticed your interest in men, isn’t it? Or have I been reading you wrong this entire time?” He seemed positively glowing with his cockiness and he feigned sadness as if to say that he was hoping John had such an inclination.

John stuttered, blushed, and then stuttered some more. Here this handsome man was sitting across from him in a dimly lit club guessing about these outrageous events that has happened to him.

“What are you going on about, Mr. Holmes? I’ve only just met you how could you possibly know so much about me?”

“Simple. I’ve deduced it. You are a fairly uncomplicated character. Don’t get offended practically everyone is to me. But your predicament is absolutely interesting to me.”

John took his shot after this. “Which one? The surgery ‘accident’ or the gay experience?” John was smirking now this man was interesting and this is the most fun he’s had in a while. He might as well get comfortable and start flirting back with him since this man could practically guess everything about him.

“Oh both to be sure, but right now…” Sherlock took his shot, not even flinching, “the gay experience sounds appetizing. Shall you tell me about it?”

John gulped it wasn’t until Sherlock took his shot did he notice how beautiful his luscious lips were.

“First, I’m going to need a few more shots to tell this story.”

“I’ll go get them.” Sherlock’s eyes twinkled as he smoothly got up and walked over to the counter, easily pushing through the crowds of people. John barely had time to admire his brilliantly wide back and round tush before Sherlock was back balancing six shots of crystal clear liquid in his hands.

“Now begin.” He demanded with his velvety voice.

“Well in secondary school my class went on a trip to Camp Takei. It was some bullocks about team building and working together. All that nonsense. Anyways the trip was a few days and nights over at this gorgeous camp site. There was a classmate of mine, male obviously, that had been eyeing me up all term and I decided to make a move. I was young and wanted to experiment a little bit. Well it worked and we ended up in a housekeeping cupboard snogging. I thoroughly enjoyed it; it was nothing like kissing a girl. He was strong and we both were hungrily eating each other up. After a bit it heated up and we ended up wanking each other off. It didn’t seem like anything big at the time. At least that’s what we told each other. It ended there and I’ve never touched a guy again, if you must know.” John ended a little disappointed he didn’t have much else to share. He hoped his gorgeous companion wouldn’t find him ridiculous or unsuitable for his attention.

But it seemed like this story did nothing but light a spark in Sherlock’s eyes. He let out a dark chuckle. “How interesting.”

John felt a jolt in his lower half. This man was definitely turning him on and he was enjoying every minute and second of his company.

“I don’t wish to be too forward; but, I was wondering if you would like to accompany back to my place for a little more privacy.” Sherlock smiled in an innocent yet sexy way and John knew what he meant.

They had finished all their shots and John thought why the hell not? Every part in his brain that was telling him what a bad idea and how unsafe this could potentially be was shut down because of the alcohol. He only felt this strong desire to devour this sexy crumpet in front of him.

John nodded in surprise, fearing that if he said anything he would only mess up his chances with Sherlock. They both made their way out of the club/pub/whatever; Sherlock was definitely more graceful about it than poor stumbling John. 


	2. Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with sex.. hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH!! I'm absolute crap at sex scenes (lol being a virgin can suck sometimes). Practice makes perfect I guess. Let me know what could have been better :3

**Chapter 2**

They had barely walked a few blocks and were on Baker St. when Sherlock turned to a door that was modestly labeled 221B.

“Aaah, here we are. Come in, come in.” Sherlock gestured John inside. Here John’s mind cleared a little bit. He realized that he was about to enter into the home of a stranger and possibly have some really hot, passionate sex with him. This both scared and excited John. What a story this would be that he can’t tell anyone about, ever.

“Thanks.” He grunted as he unknowingly crossed a threshold into a new sector of his life.

He walked about the stairs to the flat that Sherlock occupied and waited for him to unlock the door. But he didn’t do any such thing. Sherlock just walked right in.

“Shall I get us some te-“ Sherlock was suddenly cut off by John pushing him up against the wall. John was feverishly and sloppily attacking Sherlock’s lips. He constantly had to break away since he was so short and it was hard for him to reach his taller companion.

Sherlock was fed up with this and spun John around pushing him against the wall and lifting him so he could wrap his legs around Sherlock. This also was a very effective position for grinding. Soon John was panting so hard that Sherlock found it useless to try kissing his mouth. He worked his way down John’s neck until he found his sweet spot.

He roughly sucked and bit at the spot right about John’s collarbone producing a good sized hickey. Losing interest in that spot Sherlock kept hunting for all the various points that made John moan out and grind harder into him.

“Sherlock… FUCK! Sherlock.” John couldn’t control himself from moaning out every time Sherlock found another sweet spot on his bruised neck.

“Is that an order?” Sherlock chuckled and then continued working on the area he was on.

“Sherlock… bedroom… NOW!” John could hardly speak any words but he managed to get this out.

“Oh I like that.” Sherlock could hardly control himself he needed to get this man undressed and in his bed now.

Miraculously they were able to get to Sherlock’s bedroom without breaking apart. Once there Sherlock threw John on to the bed so that he could work on getting his clothes off. Taking his lead John also started to strip. They were both down to nothing and Sherlock stared at John with such intense passion. John couldn’t help but shiver as Sherlock ate him up with his eyes.

“So, Doctor. I’m going to top this time.” Sherlock said with a rather commanding tone.

“Is there to be a next time?” John asked.

“God, I hope so.” With that Sherlock climbed on top of John taking his cock into his mouth. Sherlock loved giving head and he prides himself on his exceptional skills.

“SHERLOCK!” John cried as the other started messaging his balls. “Oh god! Sherlock if you don’t stop I’m going to cum.”

But Sherlock didn’t stop. He wanted John to cum, he wanted to taste him.

John felt that he was close and barely had time to warn Sherlock as he spilled into his mouth. John looked down at his companion to see him swallowing his cum. He pulled him up and kissed him. Kissed him hard enough to where he could taste himself.

Panting they pulled apart. Sherlock quickly started rifling through his nightstand to pull out the necessary equipment for the next part: lube and condoms. John gulped nervously.

“John, if you are scared now would be the time to back out before I can’t stop.” Sherlock looked hungry like a starved man staring at a burger.

“No, I’m just nervous that I won’t be very good.”

Sherlock laughed. “Don’t worry if what we did earlier already passed the level of good. Look.” Sherlock then pointed down to his erection. “I wouldn’t have this if you weren’t ‘very good.’”

“Alright let’s do this.” John was more confident now and wanted Sherlock to take him. His cock was long and slender just like him. John took a condom from Sherlock and slowly rolled it down his penis making sure to go as slow and sensual as possible.

“John, I’m going to prepare you first so turn around.”

He did just that and without much warning he felt the touch of Sherlock’s slender finger cold with lube pressing at his entrance. It was uncomfortable at first but then Sherlock found his prostate and started stroking it. Every time he hit it John wriggled with pleasure, trying to push back onto his finger.

“Why so eager?” Sherlock chuckled as he slow slipped another finger in.

He stroked for a bit when John was comfortable then stuck in a third finger.

“Sherlock, I’m ready please.” John begged as he felt is prostate being stimulated again.

Sherlock understood John’s need; he felt it himself in his erection. He positioned himself and slowly pushed in as he kissed John’s back.

“Ah shit!” John cried out.

“Should I pull out?” Sherlock asked concerned that he hadn’t stretched his partner enough.

“No! Keep going. Please!” John gasped. It did hurt but almost in a good way. He didn’t want Sherlock to stop he knew that soon he’d be used to it and they could start moving. After about a minute of adjusting John started to move himself on Sherlock’s cock. Getting the hint Sherlock slowly joined him and soon they were rocking together. John felt a burning sensation with every thrust it was a thrilling. It hurt but it hurt so good that we couldn’t help but go a little faster.

Sherlock took good care to keep hitting John’s prostate so that they could both enjoy this. After all this was the best sex that Sherlock had had in a long time. John was hot and tight, his continuous moans were the best part though. Sherlock loved the sounds of a pleasured partner. John was hard again and he tried to muffle his cries by biting the pillow bellow him, but Sherlock quickly pulled it away from him.

“I want to hear you. Be louder even.” Sherlock grunted as he thrust in to the smaller man.

John was happy to oblige and after a good ten minutes of build-up they were both cumming.

“Yesss! JOHN!” Sherlock hissed with a final thrust.

Both of them fell onto the bed completely spent. John barely had enough energy to kiss Sherlock as he pulled the blanket over him.

“Goodnight John.” Sherlock cooed as he kissed his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up after his passionate, and drunk night with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Now to start the actual story... (story what story? isn't this just porn? if only I was that good at smutty scenes) Bare in mind that I have no idea where this is going. Hopefully it all comes together in the end! Let me know what you think :D

**Chapter 3**

John woke up disoriented with a splitting headache. It took all of his energy just to pop his head up out of his comfortable cocoon of blanket and something else. If he wasn’t already confused as to what had happened last night he was even more out of it when he realized what that something else was; to the right was the most attractive human being, Sherlock Holmes.

“Nnnnnnnhh,” Sherlock groaned. It appeared John wasn’t the only one with a hangover. “John, lie back down, it’s still before noon.”

“Oh shit.” John moaned back at him. It took all of his effort to move his screaming body. His head hurt, his shoulder was protesting, every limb was stiff, and oddly another area was sore as well. Why was his ass so sore?

“Stop flapping around like a fish, you’re making my head pulse.” Sherlock tried to turn over but it seemed like he gave up half way and buried his face down into his downy, plush pillow. “If you insist on getting up you should at least attempt to find your underwear first, don’t want to scare Mrs. Hudson.”

John looked down and realized he was utterly naked besides his left sock. Instead of questioning why it was so he decided to ask; “who’s Mrs. Hudson?”

“The landy.” Sherlock gurgled back. John took this to mean “land lady.” He shifted around uncomfortably in the silky, deep blue sheets. “For God’s sake. John if you want to ask what happened that’s perfectly fine. But before I answer you I’m going to need tea.”

“Uh, right. Yes, tea. I can do that.” John looked around for any item of clothing that would hide his intimate parts. He decided that trousers would be the only thing that could be non-incriminating, but sadly he couldn’t find them. He settled for what looked like Sherlock’s trousers and pulled them on. They were super long on him, he was walking on the cuffs of them but he couldn’t be bothered. His head was too much for him to worry about looking presentable. “I’ll, uh… I’ll be right back then.”

Sherlock just waved a hand at him, as if to say “just get on with it.”

John waddled out into the sitting room and sighed. He was positive he knew what happened last night but he didn’t remember much of it. “This is going to be awkward.” He whispered to himself wincing. Ever diligent man he was he set off to make his… well… acquaintance's (the only word he could think of using for that gorgeous beast) tea. Once he had the tea brewed he had no idea what Sherlock took in his. He settled with a splash of milk and a few sugar. Something that most people would be able to deal with, he himself didn’t take any sugar just some milk was all he needed.

John walked quickly back into Sherlock’s room. He sat Sherlock’s tea down on his nightstand and plopped back down onto his overly plump bed. He gently sipped at his tea, hoping that Sherlock would stir soon.

To his surprise Sherlock just started talking not even bothering to pick his face up from his pillow. “We had sex, obviously. Last night I approached you with shots and we drank. We flirted, came back to my place where you attacked my face. The only thing I could think about at that point was getting you into my bed which I did. It was animalistic need. Did you know that you have freckles on your lower back? They are very distracting. You also have a mole on the back of your calf. Very interesting.” Towards the end of his little speech he got up and started sipping at his tea. Obviously it was to his liking because he let out a satisfied grunt afterwards. “That was amazing, John. I couldn’t have made better.”

John would have preened at that if he wasn’t sitting there trying to remember every detail of the night before. He remembered the shots, the flirty looks he received, and the suggestion of heading back to Sherlock’s. But once they arrived at his door he could only remember snippets of their “activity.”

He groaned. He knew this day may come. John always knew that if he ever met someone as hot as Sherlock, even if it was a man, he would carry on through with sex. Not to say that he was homophobic, it was just surprising he was able to bag such a hottie.

Sherlock was deducing John again. John could only sit back letting it happen, hoping it wasn’t something bad. He took this time to get an ample view of Sherlock as well. He was even more beautiful in the morning. His dark curls were all askew giving him a childlike yet ethereal look to him. The sunlight peeking through the windows, though a great nuisance highlighted his eyes. John could remember last night thinking that his eyes were ice-blue but that was inaccurate. They were many colors; green, blue, and gold. Sherlock’s eyes were the most amazingly beautiful eyes that John had ever seen. Sherlock had his hands in a steeple below his chin staring at John. He was wearing no clothes as well. His chest was smooth and pale. Oddly it was still incredibly sexy to John and he tried not to stare at him for too long for fear of getting an erection.

Sherlock must have been able to tell what John was thinking because he smirked at him. Abruptly, Sherlock got up out of bed and started walking over to the bathroom. John couldn’t help but stare. That man had the most gorgeous ass John ever had the pleasure of beholding. It finally hit him. _Oh my god. I just had sex with him. That beautiful creature had sex with ... ME. Oh god, why did I eat all those crumpets. I must be so squishy._ John looked down at himself and started poking at his developing beer belly.

“John could you help me for a second?” He heard Sherlock call from the shower. In his pathetic moment of self-loathing he didn’t hear Sherlock jump in.

He got up from the bed and approached Sherlock en suite toilet. “What do you need?”

There was a lot of motion and then John felt wet. It took him a second to realize that Sherlock had pulled him into the shower. He looked up at Sherlock, his curls limp and plastered to his face, still so dazzling. A moment of heated looks between them and then they embrace in a desperate attempt to touch each other as much as possible.

Sherlock attacks John’s mouth furiously, trying to taste him. John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s neck kissing him back. Sherlock uses his hands to strip John of his pants without breaking their passionate kiss.

It doesn’t take long for them both to get hard. It was morning after-all. Seeking out friction John starts bucking against the taller man. Sensing his desperation Sherlock grabs both of their rock-hard erections in his hand and starts stroking them together.

“Gawwwd. Sherlock.” John gasps hard, rocking himself into his hand.

Sherlock takes this break from their kiss to attack John’s neck. John’s poor neck was already covered in hickeys from the night before but that didn’t stop him from adding more to it. Sherlock had barely started sucking when John decided to help him.

John grabbed their erections as well, gliding his thumb over the head of Sherlock’s penis. It was beading pre-cum and he could tell that they were both going to cum fast. Sherlock gasped at the sensation of John’s rough hands stroking his cock.

John noticing Sherlock’s long, pale neck felt an animalistic desire to mark it. He gently licked down the side of it until he came to a spot he could reach easily, right before the collar bone. John nipped at the spot causing a whine from Sherlock which only encourage John. Soon he was sucking hard and biting at the spot. He stroked faster and faster. Sherlock feeling a little useless started to message the shorter man’s plump tush.

Both of them could feel them about to cum, this only helped them to escalate. John sucked harder, Sherlock messaged deeper as thrust himself into John’s hand; they were so close.

“Jaaaawwhn. I’m … I’m” before he could finish they were both spilling into John’s hands.

“Sherlock” John whispered into his neck as he climaxed.

Breathing hard Sherlock claimed John’s mouth once again. This time it was slow and sweet. It practically melted John.

They broke away and awkwardly started to wash up. Or at least to John it was awkward. Sherlock stood there whistling like an idiot.

Once out and dressed John sensed it was time for him to leave. Sherlock walked him out to the sitting room. John in his wrinkled clothes from yesterday and Sherlock in another suit; it seemed like they were the only item of clothing that he owned.

“Well thanks I guess.” John nodded curtly.

“Expect to hear from me soon.” Sherlock said smirking.

“About what?” It took John a second to realize he must be talking about that nonsense with the patient from the other day. “You cannot be serious. That was not a murder, Sherlock. William Peterson just happened to have a tragic complication that sadly ended his life.”

“That would seem the most logical explanation given your trivial understanding of the present situation.” Sherlock looked at John with knowing. It was an expression John had never seen on anyone. A mixture of proud, self-righteous confidence that was annoying yet surprisingly attractive on Sherlock.

Before John could even utter a response there were heavy footsteps clambering up the stairs. A middle-aged man of strong build busted into Sherlock’s flat.

“What and where?” Sherlock asked as the middle-aged man tried to catch his breath a bit.

“Lauriston Gardens.” The man said gruffly.

“What’s so special about this one?” Sherlock asked blandly. “You wouldn’t have come to me if you weren’t completely stumped. Though you usually are so I guess it’s not that much of a surprise.”

The man obviously decided to ignore the last bit Sherlock said and continued. “Suspected suicide but there is something strange about this one.”

“Oh how so?” Sherlock seemed to peek up with interested. This interested John, he didn’t really understand what was happening but watching Sherlock was definitely entertaining.

“Well… the lady scratched out a note… and hold on a second, who is this?” The man just seemed to notice John who was standing by the door. “Are you a friend of Sherlock’s?” He questioned smiling at the obviously uncomfortable John.

“You could say that. Capt- …John Watson.” John held out his hand to the man.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade. I feel bad now, was I interrupting anything?” Lestrade said shaking John’s hand, he obviously saw the hickeys which made the poor DI go red. He was well built with salt and pepper hair. He seemed like the boisterous type but John liked him.

“No,no. I was just leaving.” John said embarrassed looking over at Sherlock. “Well see you around.” He was about to leave when Sherlock spoke to him.

“You’re an army doctor. I may need you. Would you mind accompanying me as my assistant to a crime scene?”

This peeked John’s interest he turned around and stared at Sherlock. He was standing there in a very stately manner as Lestrade gaped at him.

“Wait a minute, Sherlock. I can’t let this man into my crime scene. It’s bad enough I let you in.”

“If he can’t come I won’t.” With that Sherlock turned around, walked over to the window, and picked up a violin that was sitting on a desk. He started to play a few notes and Lestrade caved.

“Jesus. Alright, will you come?” Lestrade asked John, he was angry but not angry enough to take it out on John.

“Well, I suppose. I don’t know how much help I can give.”

Lestrade grunted. It seemed that was all he needed and he quickly left, calling behind him; “Sherlock, hurry. I don’t know how long I can keep everyone out of the scene.”

“Be right behind you.” Sherlock called back setting down his violin. “Yes! Oh this is truly wonderful. Nothing like a supposed suicide to get the day rolling.”

“Oh dear Sherlock. Look at the mess you’ve made.” An elderly woman was now standing next to John. He didn’t even notice her until she said something.

“Ah, Mrs. Hudson. I’m about to pop out to a lovely little crime scene. Would you mind preparing dinner for my guest and me tonight?”

“I’m your land lady dear not your house keeper.” She said lovingly yet sternly to Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson then turned to John. “What would you like deary?”

John didn’t even get the chance to answer before Sherlock said, “something cold will do. Come along John! Much to do.”

Everything was happening so fast. John was soon saying his goodbyes to Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock hailed a cab pretty fast, he had one before John had even finished the stairs.

Without a moments delay they were headed to the place where this supposed suicide had occurred.

John quietly stared at Sherlock. He didn’t know what to say, or what to ask. It was all so rushed he needed a moment to think.

Sensing that John was confused Sherlock began for him.

“Okay, you’ve got questions.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are off to the crime scene! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I spelled Leinster Gardens as Lauriston.... not sure which one's right. #ironicyolo So as previously stated this is like a version of what could have happened. I'm trying to play off the BBC version hopefully it's turning out all right. This chapter and most of the next (probably) are plot filled. Sexy times are coming soon DON'T WORRY! Let me know what you think comments are much appreciated. :D

**Chapter 4**

“Yeah… where are we going?”

“Leinster Gardens. Next.”

“Is this what you do for a living?”

“For a living? No, for fun yes.”

“What is it that you do for Lestrade?”

“I’m a consulting detective, the only one in the world. When the police are out of their depth which is constantly, I am there to provide my services.”

“Okay…” It seemed to shock John just how confident Sherlock seemed. “How did you know I was in the army?”

“That was just an extent of my … hobby. I could tell by the way your hair is and the way you hold yourself that you are army. Due to your tan I would say Afghanistan though it’s possible you went to Iraq. Before I saw you naked the other night I knew you had damaged your shoulder, though you try your best to work through the occasional stiffness it gives you. I also know that you have a sibling who recently gave you your phone. Clara seems very affectionate to give such a high quality phone. I know a drinking counselor if you need one. He seems to have a severe alcohol addiction; the scratches around the charger input are pretty deep. I’m guessing that’s why Harry got rid of the phone, too many memories of Clara.”

John sat there stunned. He was blown away by Sherlock; he just rattled that along with hardly any effort.

“That was incredible. It was Afghanistan actually.”

“Hmmm anything wrong?” Sherlock seemed interested in being as accurate as possible with even the smallest details.

“Well, though my phone says Harry on the back of it, he is actually a she. But you were spot on about the alcohol problem. I would give her the number but I’m afraid I don’t talk to her anymore sense she left Clara.”

“Bullocks! I knew I would get something wrong. You are becoming more and more interesting, John Watson.” He said with a smirk.

“Hmmm, how so?” John looked at him as if Sherlock had told him that Santa Claus actually exists.

“Normally people wouldn’t have that kind of reaction when I dig into their personal life.”

“What do they normally say?”

“Piss off.” He replied nonchalantly. This caused John to laugh and in turn stimulated giggles from Sherlock. They both sat laughing at how ridiculous their conversation was until John had a sudden realization.

“Hang on a minute, how did you get a hold of my phone? Trying to sneak a peek to see if I have some family I didn’t tell you about?” John chuckled at him.

“John if you had a family I would have known from the first instant I saw you.”

“I guess that’s true. What were you doing then?”

This made Sherlock defensive; not wanting to appear as if John had any effect on him he tried to be as nonchalant about it as possible. He angled himself up right and stared at John harshly. That didn’t help his appearance so he replied as calmly as he could muster. “I was adding my number since I foresee us working together in the future. I added said number so that we would have a way of contacting each other. I have a habit of running off when I’m developed in a case.”

John chuckled a little bit at how childish Sherlock was being. “If you had wanted my number I could have just told you, you know. I actually am fond of you, so far.”

Sherlock stared at John. “Fond…” This seemed to start Sherlock off on a day dream. They both sat in silence as the cab sped off to the crime scene.

Soon they were pulling up to an abandoned house on Leinster Gardens. It was roped off and there were several police cars surrounding it. To John it reminded him off an American telly show he once saw.

John was on Sherlock’s heels when he stopped, causing John to ram right into the back of him.

“Hello Freak. What are you doing here?” Asked a shrewd looking woman. She had a big nose and an even bigger mouth.

“I was invited my Lestrade, you know your boss don’t you Donovan?” He replied coolly.

“Hmmm, and who’s this?” She now focused her eyes on John. He stood up taller to make himself appear as if he belonged there. He had just met this woman and already he wasn’t overly fond of her.

“He’s with me.”

“With you? Who would want to hang around you, Freak?” She glanced back at John looking as if she had smelt something foul.

“This would be my … partner. Or assistant.” Sherlock hissed at her. John blushed a little at the word partner but chose to ignore it, he was only helping Sherlock and they only had sex once it’s not like they were going out or anything.

Donovan caught the connotation around “partner”, she hissed as if in disbelief but led them up to the door anyways. Lestrade would be mad if she kept Sherlock waiting again. She didn’t understand what Lestrade saw in him but she couldn’t deny that he had been helpful in some pretty important cases before.

 

They entered the house and were immediately greeted with the smell of dust and mold. It was a decaying building and on the walls you could see plenty of graffiti covering the walls, probably from some stupid kids.

John’s suspicion was confirmed. “Some teens found her.” Lestrade said noticing that John was staring at some graffiti. It was from gold spray paint and it resembled an elephant, it was almost like modern art but it had some crude aspect to it. Sherlock was staring at it. He seemed to be trying to identify it.

“I’ve seen that before.” He exclaimed. Sherlock proceeded to shut his eyes and seemed to use all of his physical effort to identify the symbol. “It’s somewhere in mind palace. I’ll have to search for it later. I believe our victim is upstairs, is she not?”

“Yes her name is Jenny Peterson. Recently widowed the other day actually…”

“Jenny Peterson? Is she blonde about, this tall and freckles?” John interjected. It couldn’t be her; he had just seen her yesterday.

“Yeah, actually” Lestrade stared blankly at John. “You knew her?”

“Well yes. I actually operated on her husband the other day. He passed away from complications during the procedure.” Sherlock scoffed, but John continued. “Are you sure it’s her?”

“Positive. Let’s go upstairs, that’s where the kids found her, and you can identify her.”

It was a slow walk up the stairs. Each footstep was loud and seemed to vibrate through the thick, mold-riddled air. When the three reached the top of the stairs John could feel his heart in his throat. It leapt down to his stomach when he saw the body. It was indeed Jenny Peterson, the one whose husband died in John’s hands.

John cleared his throat. “Yes, that’s her.”

Lestrade started to eye John differently.

Sherlock butted in, “Can you tell the approximate time she died, John?”

John knelt down beside her. She was dressed in the clothes from yesterday, all of which were a horrendous shade of pink, so he could only assume that she died last night. He checked her out and confirmed she died anywhere from 10-12 hours before.

“There you have it Lestrade. John clearly couldn’t have done, because last night he was with me. You can be incredible slow. He was at my house when you came to get me. I don’t know how you became a detective even a complete imbecile could see his clothes were wrinkled, obviously a day old and he had at least three maybe four hickeys showing. Even Donovan could have pieced that together.” Sherlock sneered at him a bit cheekily, as if to boast that he knew John was not the criminal. In his triumph however he failed to see the rather awkward situation he had just thrown John into. John throughout the entire little speech of Sherlock became steadily redder. He didn’t think it was Lestrade’s business to know what happened at Sherlock’s other than the fact that he was there, looked like the cat was out of the bag now.

Lestrade looked infinitely embarrassed. “Some things, Sherlock, are better left unnoticed. A simple ‘he was at my flat would have been fine.’” He couldn’t help but feel bad for John.  Sherlock could be a real bastard sometimes.

“What else can you tell from the body?” Sherlock asks John completely ignoring Lestrade. Sherlock himself was bending down checking the body pulling out a pocket magnifying glass and typing away on his phone.

He quickly discovered a word that Mrs. Peterson had scratched into the hardwood floor with her pretty, pink fingernails. _Rache_ ; Sherlock quickly processed every possible word it could be.

Annoyingly a man walked up to the door and interrupted his thinking process. “Rache, it’s German for revenge. I think she’s trying to tell us something…”

“Thank you Anderson for that delightful insightful view into the victim’s mind.” Sherlock half-heartedly mocked him.

“Really? I think…” Anderson tried to say something else but Sherlock had signaled to Lestrade to close the door. Seeing that he was being cut off he shouted at Sherlock, “don’t go messing up my crime scene, Sherlock!”

“Yes, yes.” Sherlock said under his breath. He continued on with his search for anything that could progress the investigation. “What have you determined, Doctor Watson?”

“Well, as far as I can tell she simply went to sleep and then her heart stopped. I would say she died of natural causes except she’s a healthy middle aged woman, and she shouldn’t have passed away in her sleep.” John spoke very tentatively, he was rather confused. He decided to check the rest of her body for anything that could hint to what had killed her. He finally found something. “Sherlock, I think she was drugged to death look at her legs.”

There was a small rip in her stocking and a puncture wound on her leg that could only be from a needle.

“Excellent job John! It only took you 1 minute and 47 seconds longer than me to find it! Much better than Lestrade could do.” Sherlock looked like a proud parent. It was strange how he could give a backhanded compliment to John, praise himself, and bash Lestrade all in one fell swoop. It was impressive and John couldn’t help to feel at least a little bit chuffed.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed but with obvious satisfaction at pleasing him. “You could do with being a little less rude.” He scowled at him.

Sherlock suddenly leaned in and whispered to John, “you could do with being a little less sexy. It’s rather distracting.” He turned away from him and this time spoke to Lestrade. “Jenny Peterson. Wife of the recently deceased William Peterson, was lured here and then killed. We presume by something that was injected into her calf right in the crease of her knee. She traveled here from their home in ()with a suitcase, probably filled with drugs from the ring that her and her husband helped run. She was followed her and killed off. The reason why remains to be seen. Where is her suitcase?”

“Suitcase? What case?”

“Stop playing dumb, Lestrade. You must have it.” Sherlock growled at him. He didn’t have time for this testing off his patience.

“Sherlock, there was never any case. How do you even know there was one?” Lestrade looked at Sherlock with obvious doubt.

“The splash pattern on her stockings indicates a relatively small suitcase for a woman so vain. I’m guessing it was pink by the state of her dress. OOOOh…” Sherlock had an epiphany and it made his face light up and his curls bounce. John kept falling in love with his various facial expressions.

With a whirl wind of coat Sherlock was off dashing down the stairs.

“Sherlock?! What?” A confused Lestrade asks.

“Pink!” Was all Sherlock yelled back as he dashed out of the house. John tried to keep up after him, but since Sherlock had such lovely long legs and John was still pretty sore from their activities he couldn’t keep up with him.

John just stared as Sherlock ran off.

Donovan then walked up to him. “You’re not his friend. That freak doesn’t have any friends. I hope to god you aren’t planning on being in a relationship with him.” Her face was a mixture of concern and contempt.

John chose to ignore that, “does he do that a lot?”

“Dashing about? Oh yeah all the time. Good luck keeping up with him, though I suggest you stay away from him.”

“Why?” He couldn’t help getting defensive at this bit.

“Has he told you? He doesn’t get paid to be here, this is just some sick hobby of his. One day it won’t be enough, one day we’ll be sent off to a crime scene and Sherlock Holmes will have been the cause. Be careful around him.” John could see she felt pity for him. She must have guessed that they were almost a thing. Leave it to a woman’s intuition, they know everything.

“Thanks for the warning, I guess…?” John was hinting for her first name.

“Sally, that’s my first name you can use it if you like.” She half-smiled at him.

“Yeah, thanks Sally. But I think I’m going to stick around that ‘freak’ as you put it. He might need someone to help him commit a murder after-all.” He chuckled at Sally’s shocked face and walked away.

John kept walking until he found a cab to head back to Baker Street; he didn’t feel safe going home now that two people he had known were dead. Once he was in the cab he thought about all of the events of the day. Sally had a point Sherlock was a little odd, but that doesn’t mean he would kill someone. He arrived back at the flat and decided to wait for Sherlock to return. Thankfully Mrs. Hudson had that dinner ready for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock found the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short... ALSO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG. *insert generic school excuse here* also I just couldn't find any inspiration then I was reintroduced to tumblr. THANK YOU NEW FRIEND WHO HELPED IN A WAY YOU'LL PROBABLY NEVER FULLY KNOW!! If this chapter doesn't have a flow like the other ones do sorry the break killed the flow. Anyways as always enjoy! :3

John was sitting in the more comfortable of the two arm chairs in Sherlock’s flat reading whatever book he had picked up from the cluttered bookshelf when Sherlock entered the flat. Without even noticing John he strode over to the coffee table and slammed down a little pink suit case. It made a very soft plopping noise for how hard it was thrown; John guessed it must be empty. As he crept up next to Sherlock, he opened the case. John was close, it was mostly empty. There was a solidary pink phone in it. John recognized it immediately; it was Jenny Peterson’s phone. He had seen her use it a few times before at the hospital.

“That’s…” John couldn’t finished he just stared at the mobile blankly. _How did Sherlock find it?_

“It was simply just had to look around the area, in all the little skips that are discrete and easy enough for a car to get to. Now this case is very interesting. Why is there only a mobile? No clothes, no personal items, no hygiene products; why just her phone?”

With his last question the phone lit up. There was a text message displayed on the screen.

_Nice work, Sherlock Holmes._

“Sherlock, the murderer knows you have the phone.”

“Astonishing deductive reasoning, John.” Sherlock snipped at him. John could tell that Sherlock’s snippiness was going to be a regular occurrence during cases.

The screen lit up again.

_Meet at Roland-Kerr Further Education College in an hour. Don’t bring your pet._

Sherlock stared hard at it.

“Pet?” John questioned.

“Obviously you, John. They must have been watching you. This will be interesting.”

“No, Sherlock. You can’t possibly be thinking about going. No!” John already knew some of what Sherlock was planning.

“I love the rash ones, always so willing and ready to get caught.” He chuckled at the phone and opened it to reply.

“Sherlock stop, this is ridiculous. It’s going to be dangerous; you don’t know what they have planned.”

“There’s 27 plans I can manage to conceive at this point.”

“Don’t be a smart arse.”

“This is the perfect opportunity to catch the killer.”

“Sure, you’re right but I’m coming with you.”

“John, it’s not safe for you.”

“For me? I’m the one with military combat experience; what about you?”

Sherlock looked at John. First in disbelief than in blank concentration; he was bested. John could see the cogs cranking in his mind. He leaned back in the chair with his hands in steeple below his chin.

“You’re right.” Sherlock sighed.

“Damn right, I’m ri…” John stopped.

“What John?”

“You… I can’t believe you admitted to it. That’s just, wow.”

“Despite how I come off, I’m completely capable of expressing when I’ve been bested.” Sherlock sneered.

John had a feeling that he was probably the first person Sherlock had ever admitted to defeat to. He felt pride but he was also in awe of how adorable Sherlock was. In his current state, Sherlock was stretched out on the chair, his butt half on half off. His hands still in the form of a steeple, looking rather put-out. It was a cute look for him.

Abruptly, Sherlock leapt out of his relaxed state to a poised bloodhound, ready for a fight. He strode over to the door, grabbing his crumpled coat by on the ground with a graceful swoop. He was putting on his classic navy scarf when he turned to John.

“Ready? I suggest wearing something warm. The college is rather drafty at night. If we want to get there by the assigned dead-line we must leave now.”

John quickly grabbed his jacket and was following Sherlock out the door. All he could do in the cab ride there was hope that this night wouldn’t end like a Shakespearian tragedy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for confrontation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... one more chapter. I lost my inspiration and I couldn't pick back up this story. I finished catching up with my other favorite fandom, Supernatural and started Doctor Who in the meantime. Then I decided to stop being a little bitch and finally finish this story. I'm not super satisfied with it but I did my best! Next chapter is going to be smutty and wonderful probs.. Anyways, enjoy! And as always leave me comments as to what you think I should improve on and stuff! :D

**Chapter 6**

It didn’t take very long to arrive at the college. When the two got there all the lights were on and the doors open, but there were two buildings.

“We’ll split up. I’ll take the left one you take the right.” John suggested as he briskly walked to the door. Sherlock didn’t argue. He could see by the foot tracks that they killer had gone into the right building anyway and he didn’t want John to be caught in the middle.

Sherlock had climbed all the way to the third level without stopping to look in any rooms; he knew the killer would be in the study hall up there. He pushed the door open and at a table directly in the middle of the room sat a man. This man looked so ordinary, like someone no one would notice.

“Hello Mr. Holmes. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He smiled, to anyone else it would look fairly normal but to Sherlock it looked twisted and frightening.

“I assume you’re the one who texted me. So shall I tell you what I’ve deduced about you or will you spare me the breath and explain why you’re after John?” Sherlock was very done with this situation.

“Oh Mr. Holmes I’m not after John. I’m not after anyone. My employer, however, is after you. And I’d rather like to hear what you’ve come up with, sorry it’s so tedious.”

“You’re a janitor working at the hospital where the victim died. You knew him, but only through business. He and his wife were drug mules for you, and I can only assume for you and your boss. But when he needed to get surgery for his kidney and he still had some of the drugs inside of him you had to eliminate him and get the drugs through alternative methods. It wasn’t John’s fault he died, it was yours. Now I can only assume you also killed his wife because she knew too much. When she was delivering a shipment to you and she threatened to snitch, she found out you had killed her husband. That’s all very clear and boring but what’s not is why you started into this business in the first place. You have a boring, safe job and make a decent amount of money. Why would you start trafficking drugs?”

“My employer is very persuasive.”

“That’s not it though, there’s more. And why would your employer hire you?” Sherlock paused and studied the man more. “You have kids, and one’s dying.”

The man flinched, “how could you possibly have known that?” He was flustered, his poised bad guy routine faltered.

“They don’t have much longer in fact. You need money to make them comfortable in their dying moments. A father will do anything for his children. That’s why you were chosen; sentiment and desperation.”

“He promised money for each shipment I successfully obtained and managed. Then not too long ago he offered me much more and all I had to do was to get your attention. I can see why he’s such a big fan. You’re rather amazing Holmes.” He sneered. “But now I think it’s time we ended this little chat. I have a reward for you.”

He pulled out two needles. “One has one of your beloved drugs heroine, and the other a lethal dose of anesthetics. You chose the one you want to inject and then I inject the other one and we’ll see who makes it out alive.”

This made Sherlock smile. It had been such a long time since he had had such a challenge before him. He studied both and grabbed the one on the left. The man smiled back at him. Sherlock sat and stared, mesmerized by the needle. To be honest he had missed drugs and the lovely distraction they had provided him through the years. He slowly brought the needle up to his arm and watched as the man did the same with the other. They smirked at each other.

They both were ready to shoot up when a crash came through the window and the man fell to the floor bleeding and whimpering. Sherlock was woken from his daze. He peered through the window to see John in an identical room in the opposite building breathing heavily with his hand still wrapped around his gun.

Sherlock smiled at John who only returned a gruff frown. He turned away from the window and proceeded to interrogate the dying man on the floor. “Now tell me who your employer is.  And why is he such a ‘fan’?”

“I can’t!” The man gasped. “I only have a name, please.”

“You’re dying but there is still time to hurt you.” Sherlock stepped on his wound. “Now tell me who he is!”

The man wailed in pain. “MORIARTY!” With that he stopped wriggling. Sherlock bent down and checked his pulse, he was dead.

“Moriarty?” He questioned as he walked away from the crumpled corpse. When he arrived outside of the hospital he was greeted with a blanket and bustling police men. It looked as though John had called them and explained the situation.

John approached Sherlock. “What’s this blanket for?” Sherlock asked him.

“Shock.” He shrugged.

“I’m not in shock.”

“Tell that to Lestrade.” John pointed at the inspector as he was snapping a photo of Sherlock.

“Looks like I’ll be the butt of their unintelligent jokes tomorrow.”

Lestrade walked over to Sherlock. “I need to hear your story of what happened, Sherlock.”

“Do we have to do this now? Look, I’m in shock I have a blanket!” Sherlock flapped the end of the blanket in Lestrade’s face.

He huffed at Sherlock. “Fine but I need you to come down to the station first thing in the morning. No getting out of this, Sherlock.” With that he was off talking to a fellow detective.

“Shock, huh?” John questioned him with a smirk on his face.

“Thought it would buy us time to get our stories straight.” As soon as he said this John’s face dropped. “What did you tell them?”

“That I saw him threatening you with something; I thought it was a weapon, so I shot him to protect you.” He shrugged.

“That shouldn’t be too hard to remember.” Sherlock smirked at him. “Thank you for ‘saving’ me.”

“You looked like you were going to inject whatever that was in the needle; I couldn’t let you do that.”

“I wasn’t going to, I was perfectly safe. I was questioning him for information.”

John rolled his eyes but ignored that and asked; “what did you find out?”

“Moriarty.” Sherlock stated simply.

“What’s that?” John questioned

“I have no idea.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale ... mostly lots of sex! :D The case is wrapped up and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!!! I FINISHED! I finished a series WOOT WOOT! Anyways, thanks to all that joined along! Hope the sex scenes weren't too nubish.... Let me know what you think in the comments, as I would like to improve my writing :) Again thank you all! On another quick note: Why is it so easy (well mostly easy) for me to write a 24 page (in Word) fanfic and so hard for me to barely write a 4 1/2 page research paper... Just something I started thinking about towards the end of writing this... XP ENJOY!

**Chapter 7**

They looked at each other and giggled. It was a long and stressful day for them both and the high of the chase was making them act like school girls.

“Dinner?” Sherlock asked John after their bout of laughter. John was nursing a stitch in his side but nodded enthusiastically to Sherlock. “Great I know a Chinese place not too far from here. You can always tell the quality of the food by the bottom of the door handle. Their kung pao chicken is just phenomenal.”

John nodded along just happy to be in the detective’s presence.

They hopped into a cab; Sherlock just had the most extraordinary knack of flagging down any cabbie with in an instant. John couldn’t help but think it had to do with his height. _That lucky, bastard._

Within ten minutes they were seated at a nice cozy table in the back. John couldn’t help noticing that it was a rather intimate little table. It was dark and lit with two candles, but it was pleasant and the best place to be for unwinding after what they had experienced that day.

It didn’t take long for their food to arrive. On Sherlock’s recommendation John got the kung pao chicken while Sherlock got some kind of prawn skewers. John was pleased to see that he was at least making an effort to eat something. It made sense that he would be hungry once a case was over; it was time to replenish the transport. Besides Sherlock new that John would prefer him with a little more meat on him.

They talked about the case and all the while John couldn’t help but gape up at how handsome Sherlock looked in the lighting. His skin seemed to glow with an ethereal kind of sheen, his dark curls looked like the ocean on a summer night, and his eyes radiated the candle light. John could feel the warmth of his stare as they laughed over the incompetence of the Scotland Yard. They both were starting to feel buzzing warmth inside… though Sherlock would never admit to it.

Sherlock grabbed John’s hand that lay on the table and started to rub little circles into the top of his hand with his thumb. It was relaxing and also sensual. John’s heart-rate was picking up, he could feel it and so could Sherlock. Both of their pupils dilated. Sherlock, being the cheeky bastard he was, slowly inched is foot up John’s leg, rubbing the inner top part of his thigh. John gasped and was biting his lip. He didn’t exactly want to have to walk around with an erection, it was uncomfortable and embarrassing.

Sherlock chuckled at him and lightly pushed on John’s crotch, as if to tell John that he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

“How about we go back to my flat? Mrs. Hudson should be staying with her sister tonight.” Sherlock’s voice was deep and velvety only further turning John on.

“Oh god yes!” John replied breathily.

Sherlock quickly threw some bills on the table and they left. John held his jacket over his crotch to hide his half-y.

The jumped into another cab just quickly as the last time, though John was praising Sherlock in his head for his wonderful gift. Barely had Sherlock told the address to the cabbie had John pulled his face around for a heated and passionate kiss. He kept it relatively decent for the cabbie, meaning no tongue but he did suck on Sherlock’s plump bottom lip ever so slightly.

“God, I’ve been waiting to do that since we wrapped up the case.” John winked at Sherlock. “Even though you are such a bloody show-off, you look so damn sexy doing it.”

Poor Sherlock, he was slightly flustered at the intensity and spontaneity of the kiss. “Glad you find my rather unappealing habit attractive.” Sherlock retorted back.

“Shut up you prat.” John affectionately huffed. He set his hand on Sherlock’s upper thigh, rubbing little circles just as Sherlock had did in the restaurant. _Payback._ He thought with a little smirk.

The ride to Sherlock’s flat was a long one, filled with lots of sexual tension. When they finally arrived John paid the cabby a huge tip as if to apologize for the uncomfortable fair. He winked at them; “use protection kids.” John blushed, it was odd to him to think how this random stranger knew he was going to be shagging the most delicious looking man in all of England tonight. But he didn’t sit on that thought for too long, after all he was busy trying to get into the flat to shag said person.

They had made it into Sherlock’s flat and thankfully even his room before they were all on top of each other again.

Both of them were intensely making-out while trying to take off their clothes. It was hard for them not to separate but well worth it.

Sherlock had noticed John had a fascination about sucking on his lips, especially the bottom one. But he didn’t mind Sherlock loved exploring John’s mouth with his tongue.

They finally were down to their pants. Sherlock was wearing black pants that only accentuated his paleness, making him took creamy and delicious. John was (thankfully) wearing his favorite forest green pants; they were soon to be Sherlock’s favorite too.

They broke apart with reluctance; Sherlock laid on the bed and patted next to him for John to join. John slowly crawled on top of Sherlock, startling him. He bent his head down to gently flick his tongue over Sherlock’s pretty pink left nipple. This elicited a lovely groan from the man underneath him. John couldn’t help but smirk. It was his turn to top.

Once he achieved what he wanted with that nipple he moved on to the next, slowly and gently dragging his teeth along the way. As he was doing this he started to grind into Sherlock. He was panting.

John pulled away from Sherlock’s nipples to give him a slow kiss filled with longing. Sherlock knew what John wanted and he reached into the drawer next to his bed and grabbed lube and condoms. John smiled shyly back at him. But his smile turned from the shy, cute boy next door kind of smile into a devilish, tempting one as he slid down Sherlock’s body. He placed open mouth kisses as he went. He finally reached his destination; placing a few more open mouth kisses on Sherlock’s erection through his pants. Sherlock groaned trying not to rut up into John’s face but he was a very impatient man. He tried reaching down to take off his pants but John caught his hands and pinned them to his sides.

John was now determined to make Sherlock wait as long as possible for his reward. He deliberately started sucking and leaving bite marks right along the top band of Sherlock’s pants, making the taller man shiver and shake. With every moan and “please” he got from Sherlock the closer he got to taking of his pants, slowly inching them down.

“John, for god’s sake just take them OFF!” Sherlock practically growled the last word.

John chuckled, “as you wish.” He let go of his lovers hands and finally (yet still slowly for good measure) slipped his pants off. He stared at Sherlock’s beautiful erection; not getting to look at it much last time. It was gorgeous, long and thin just like him. It made John’s mouth water. He got close enough to where Sherlock could feel John breathing on him, making him whine. John finally had enough of his teasing and roughly grabbed Sherlock’s prick and slowly licked it starting from the base all the way up. He cautiously licked the beading pre-cum on the head, and actually found he didn’t mind the taste. John licked at Sherlock’s frenulum, but then he couldn’t wait any longer either. He sucked on the head and then slowly worked his way down, as far as he could take Sherlock without gagging. He started bobbing up and down gaining more speed as he went. Finally feeling like Sherlock was close, John started to massage his balls.

“John… oh, John! Yes! I’m close… I’m going to…!” Sherlock couldn’t even finish before he hit his climax. Everything went white and hazy. He had cum in John’s mouth, he came back to see John swallow as much as he could of his cum.

Sherlock couldn’t help it he pulled John back up into a heated kiss. He could taste himself on John’s lips and could feel blood pooling back into his penis. They pulled away and John smiled at him, he could feel Sherlock’s cock growing again. This was good, because he wasn’t done with him yet.

John grabbed the tube of lube and applied a gracious amount to his fingers. He kissed Sherlock again, this time with more passion to distract him as he rubbed his puckering hole. John gently slipped his finger inside waiting for Sherlock to adjust a bit before he started pumping in and out rubbing the inside as much as possible. Finally he felt like he was ready for a second one, once he slipped in the second finger he started scissoring Sherlock open. John searcher around just a bit more and found Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock tightened and jolted forward as John rubbed against the sweet spot. It didn’t take long before John found himself putting in a third finger.

“John…” Sherlock panted, “enough, I’m ready… Trust me, oh god am I ready.”

John smirked at Sherlock. He pulled his fingers out and Sherlock heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. As John put the condom on and lubed it up for good measure, Sherlock had placed a pillow under his ass so that John could gain better access.

John lined up his cock at this point he was ready, pulsing and rock hard. He needed to be inside Sherlock. He leaned over his lover, kissing him nice and slow as he pushed in. Sherlock gasped pulling away from the kiss slightly as he felt John’s cock sink into his hole.

“Yesssss…” Sherlock hissed at him. He rocked back onto John’s prick knowing the sting of the penetration would go away and he would start to feel amazing.

It didn’t take long for them to gain a steady rhythm. Though this wasn’t good enough for Sherlock.

“John, faster, please!” He ordered.

John chuckled at him, only to obliging. He nipped at Sherlock’s nipple as he pumped in faster. Soon he was constantly hitting Sherlock’s prostate causing his back to arch with pleasure.

“Sherlock! I’m going to cum! You are so tight, oh fuck!” He cursed at how quickly he was taking.

“Me too. Please faster!” Sherlock begged this time.

John reached down and stroked Sherlock a few times, their thrusting becoming more sporadic and faster. One more stroke and hit of a prostate later and Sherlock was cumming again all over his chest. The pulsing of Sherlock’s orgasm caused John to cum too. They were both grunting and panting.

John collapsed onto Sherlock, still inside of him not wanting to pull out. After about a minute he realized how uncomfortably sticky he felt. Gently, he pulled out of Sherlock and got up to get a wet flannel. He wiped down his lover planting a quick kiss on the center of his sternum, and crawled back in for a post coital snuggle.

Sherlock threaded his impossibly long legs through John’s and wrapped his arms around him, he sighed a content sigh.

“I could get used to that.” John chuckled.

“Why don’t you move in then?” Sherlock suggested nonchalantly.

“What?” John turned around to face Sherlock causing the latter of the two to make a face at all the movement. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, well I’ve been looking for a potential flat mate. The room upstairs is available, and I thought since our bodies and minds are so compatible you might as well just move in.” He merely shrugged, but John could feel that his pulse quickened slightly. _He must be a little nervous_.

“I’d love to!” John beamed at the impossibly adorable man in front of him.

“Really?” Sherlock’s façade broke for a second. “Umm.. I mean excellent.” He smiled at John, making John catch his breath.

“Yeah. I’ll have to get help moving in though. Maybe Mike Stamford will help he owes me one anyways.”

“Great, let’s worry about that in the morning.” Sherlock drawled; lack of sleep was finally starting to catch up with him. “Goodnight John.” He said as planted a chaste kiss on John’s nose.

“Night, Sherlock.” John responded cuddling in closer. It took all of two minutes for them both two pass out.

That night was the best night sleep John had ever had.


End file.
